Les femmes de ma vie
by Didi74
Summary: la suite de l'autre femme le point de vue de drago et comment il c'est retrouvé dans cette situation délicate .
1. hermione

**Les femmes de sa vie**

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi tout est à elle … JK Rowling

Chapitre 1 – Hermione 

Drago jeta un discret coup coups d'œil à sa montre. Il était 21 H 45 et le dîner n'en finissait pas. On aurait même pu dire que la blonde à ses côtés semblait vouloir le prolonger tant elle importunait son hôtesse.

« A votre place Alice, j'aurais refusé ! ».

Il réprima une grimace en écoutant les conseils que donnait sa femme à la cinquième Mme Zabini.

Le traditionnel dîner mensuel entre les Malfoys et les Zabinis (enfin avec la Mme Zabini du moment) était instauré et maintenu depuis la fin de Poudlard. C'était un des rares instants, où les convives qui se connaissaient depuis longue date, pouvaient se livrer sans retenu.

Drago profita de l'occupation de sa femme pour l'observer et la comparer avec Alice.

La jeune nouvelle mariée était une véritable beauté (elles l'étaient toujours avec Blaise). Elle souriait humblement à Pansy.

L'humilité était une chose que la fière blonde n'avait jamais connu. L'âge semblait avoir épargner sa femme. Mais il savait que cette plastique était le travail d'années de sacrifice.

Les apparences avaient toujours été son principal et unique souci.

Il croisa le regard pétillant de Blaise au-dessus de la pintade aux morilles. Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas intervenir dans la discussion qui s'envenimait entre les deux femmes. Blaise ne se retint plus son sourire. Le brun avait toujours su le percer à jour. Il avait suivit avec humour la patience de son ami fondre. Il savait d'expérience que le blond allait craquer et que l'habituel « whiski-cigare » des fins de dîner tomberait à l'eau. D'autres projets ?

Oui, Drago _lui _avait promis d'être à l'heure ce soir. C'était _son_ anniversaire. Il devait encore rentrer ce changer et récupérer le paquet avant de _la_ rejoindre. Alors les débats sur les méthodes du nouveau directeur de Poudlard, Remus Lupin, très peu pour lui !

Alors il allait avec plaisir couper l'argumentation de sa femme (pour le plus grand bonheur de leur hôtesse) avant de s'éclipser. Blaise comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours.

La fin de la guerre avait ébranlé toute une génération de serpentard. Les étudiants avaient du jouer aux équilibristes entre le nouveau gouvernement, leurs statuts et leur famille.

Drago avait tenu sa promesse envers son père en épousant Pansy très jeune. Il luttait encore après vingt ans maintenant pour redorer le blason familial.

Blaise quant à lui, avait grimpé sans relâche les échelons du ministère. Il était à présent Chef du département des langues de plomb.

Mais leur vie, à tous les deux, était rapidement devenue intenable : leur statut de fils de mangemort leur ôtaient encore quasiment toute liberté de mouvements politiques et sociaux et ils croulaient sous des responsabilités écrasantes.

Blaise avait compensé avec ses conquêtes et en subissait actuellement les conséquences (quatre pensions alimentaires).

Blaise avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui présenter certaines de ses amies. Mais ses histoires d'une nuit l'avaient à chaque fois laissées en encore plus mauvais état.

Alors Drago avait tenté de se noyer à la tâche. Puis avec la première grossesse de sa femme il avait du lever le pied. Il s'était vu obligé de déléguer et de trouver de nouveaux passes temps.

Il était devenu un propriétaire acharné.

Ainsi c'était avec dans l'esprit, de faire enrager la responsable d'une partie de ses dernières acquisitions à Magic-Immo pour se détendre, qu'un fringant Drago Malfoy avait vu sa vie basculer cet après midi là.

Il n'avait pas reconnu sur le coup, l'étendue des dégâts que l'arrivée impromptue de la petite frimousse de Granger ferait dans sa vie.

Il ne savait plus maintenant si c'était la charmante couleur mangeotta de sa petite frimousse et le petit nez froncé de la jeune femme ou la nostalgie des années Poudlard qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter boire un verre.

Dans l'odeur caféinée et l'ambiance calfeutrée du bar ils avaient beaucoup ri .

Il l'avait écoutée raconter sa vie. Ils avaient échangé les derniers potins. Puis il lui avait dépeint sa vie. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte le bar avait fermé.

Il était rentré ce soir là étonné d'avoir passé toute l'après-midi avec Hermione Granger (miss-je-sais-tout et griffondor extraordinaire) et d'avoir **adoré **cela ! relit cette phrase, tu t'es emmêlé les pinceaux sur la fin

Après l'accueil que sa baleine de femme hystérique et son rejeton lui avaient réservé, il n'avait pas hésité à envoyer une missive proposant la visite d'un studio le soir même.

La petite brune fronçait, encore, son petit nez en passant la main dans ses cheveux très court.

Son regard extrêmement critique avait, après avoir fait le tour de la salle de bain, terminé sa course sur le sourire coquin Malfoy.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi là Malfoy ! Non seulement la pièce principale est tellement exiguë qu'on pourrait se servir un verre du lavabo de la cuisine sans se lever du lit … !

Très pratique les nuits de canicules !

Mais regarde cette baignoire ! Elle est minuscule ! Ce n'est même pas un sabot. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle pourrait servir de bidet à Ron !

Je te l'accorde : la belette à des immenses pieds !

Pfff … Bon pour te faire pardonner de l'horreur que tu m'as présentée vas me payer un repas ! » Décréta t elle devant l'air amusé du blond.

Le dîner avait été excellent. Il n'avait plus dîné dans cet italien depuis le premier mariage de Blaise. La compagnie avait dépassé tous ses espoirs. Ils avaient eu un débat passionné sur la dernière _illumination_ (selon elle) du ministère. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis la naissance d'Antoine (5 ans plutôt).

A présent il ignorait à quel moment, entre le 2 pièces du chemin de travers et le T4 du vieux Londres, Hermione avait gagné son respect.

Puis quand elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans le 3 pièces au parquet vitrifié, il ne s'était pas résolu à perdre l'amitié qu'ils avaient formée en cours de route.

Au début il avait conclu que l'attirance, qu'il ressentait, était l'attrait de la liberté. Pourtant quand il l'avait embrassé après avoir passé deux heures à se confier sur la_ décadence _de sa vie, il avait su (bien que passablement éméché) qu'il accomplissait le premier acte sensé depuis des lustres.

La fuite de l'exgriffondor l'avait surpris puis **passablement énervé.**

Il l'avait confronté le lendemain et l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ! (Et elle avait craqué, il était un Malfoy !)

Après un début boiteux (elle était une véritable tête de mule, et fière avec ça, qui passait TOUT son temps à travailler !), ils avaient trouvé un équilibre.

Il avait, tout de suite, su que ce ne serait pas une passade.

Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, une relation équilibrée. Il s'était senti étonnamment libre.

Pansy n'avait (ou ne voulait pas voir) les changements et les absences de son mari.

Quand Blaise était revenu, après deux mois au Japon (pays de la deuxième Mme Zabini), il avait juste souri (un vrai sourire) et lui avait dit : « ça fait plaisir de te retrouver Dray. »

Il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis la septième année.

Bien sur, ils avaient eu leur lot de disputes. Mais il fallait s'y attendre avec leurs deux personnalités.

Ce bonheur s'était écroulé après sa fausse couche. Hermione, malgré l'avis contraire de Malfoy, avait poursuivi sa grossesse.

Puis quand, après trois mois de froid, il avait reçu le hibou urgent de Weslay. Il s'était précipité à St Mangouste. Il s'était senti soulagé en consolant Hermione. Mais devant la petite stèle blanche, à côté du père de sa maîtresse, une vague de regret l'avait submergé. Après cela il s'était imaginé, plus d'une fois, une petite fille aux boucles folles et aux yeux gris perçant.

Peu à peu, Hermione s'était écroulé jusqu'au moment où elle l'avait quitté.

Drago Malfoy pouvait très bien vivre sans elle ! Et il lui avait dit.

Il avait survécu 4 désespérants longs mois, quatre affreux mois.

Puis quand après un dîner particulièrement arrosé, il avait croisé (toute la soirée) le regard inquiet de Blaise, il avait regardé l'épave qu'il était devenu : il avait craqué.

Dès le lendemain, il avait débarqué chez elle. Il s'était excusé (à genoux), excusé et l'avait supplié de le reprendre.

Et naturellement elle était revenue.

Les années s'étaient poursuivies.

Pansy, après la naissance de leur troisième fils, l'avait définitivement laissé vivre sa vie privée en paix. Tant que rien ne filtrait «tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde ! » (Charmante expression moldu que Mione adorait).

Hermione et lui avaient doucement vieilli.

La lueur dans ses yeux bruns s'éteignait peu à peu pendant que les fils Malfoy grandissaient.

Pourtant, quand il était arrivé (en retard) le soir de son anniversaire, il avait surpris la confidence et le regard enflammé d'Hermione.

Sa main s'était crispée sur le paquet emballé et son cœur avaient manqué un battement. Il avait su qu'une période se finissait.

(à suivre)

N. A. : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu . La suite arrive plus tard. Elle s'appellera Pansy.

Comme toujours toutes les reviews sont acceptées (même si les gentilles sont préférées… lol)

**Un gros merci à Ludivine dit «Lu la fantasque» (ma fabuleuse correctrice officielle qui veut que je change de pseudo pour que les royalties tombent plus lol) . Et qui avec une patience infinie a corrigé mes petites fautes…**


	2. pansy

**AN : **Desole de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour lire la suite et fin de cette fic... Ben pour me faire pardonner je vous livre deux chapitres en même temps !!! Ils attendaient au chaud depuis un petit moment dans mon ordi chéri !!!! Alors : bonne lecture à tous, bonne vacances et bonnes fêtes (en esperant que vous saurez très gâtés) !

**Chapitre II : Pansy**

Depuis maintenant plus de six heures, Drago se noyait dans le travail. Littéralement noyé , entouré de plus de cinq mètres cubes de dossier, Drago tentait de se libérer l'esprit. Et rien de tel que six mois de comptabilité des entreprises Malfoy en Amérique du Sud pour cela.

Son initiative aurait pu marché si la raison de sa distraction n'était pas sa maîtresse enceinte.

Après maintes discutions, ils en avaient conclu qu'il serait préférable de faire une pause. Pas de couper les ponts, mais de se voir un peu moins pour avoir le temps de prendre du recul. Jusqu'à présent cela ne marchait absolument **pas **pour lui.

S'il était égoïste et honnête, il choisirait de participer à l'éducation de l'enfant. Car oui, Hermione avait été, on ne peut plus claire, elle garderait l'enfant quelque soit sa décision. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'obliger à avorter. Pas après leur passé commun.

Mais si il faisait passer sa famille d'abord (comme il le devrait) il allait devoir quitter définitivement la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait que sans elle, le fragile équilibre de sa vie ne tiendrait pas. Si il restait avec Hermione, Pansy déclencherait la guerre. Et sa femme n'avait pas été à Serpentard pour rien.

Donc quelque soit le choix qu'il ferait, il perdrait beaucoup et il ferait souffrir quelqu'un.

Donc dans tous les cas il en sortait perdant. _Hourra !!_

………………………………………

Les hurlements outrées annoncèrent l'arrivé imminente de sa femme. (quoique aboiements outrées serait plus réalistes).

« Drago, qu'elle humiliation ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Nous faire ça ?

- ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une abrutie !! »

Apparemment l'expression de son époux ne lui plu pas. Plusieurs des piles de parchemins furent renversées du bureau.

« PANSY !!! »

Mais la belle blonde ne sembla pas se rendre compte du changement d'humeur de son interlocuteur. Ses plaintes hystériques continuaient : « après tout les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour toi ! … tes enfants que j'ai supportés ! … tes humeurs ! … scandaleux ! … irresponsable ! … totalement intolérable ! Et avec une sangdebourbe !! Avec **_Elle _**! n'as-tu aucun respect pour la mémoire de ton Père ! »

Seul la violence avec laquelle les mains de Malfoy la secouèrent la firent taire. Choquée, elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever d'un bond et contourner la table. Mais à présent, le visage blanc et dur de son mari la fixait. Sa voix ne s'éleva pas. Le murmure qui sortit de ses lèvres serrées, fut bien plus effrayant que les hurlements habituels. Pétrifiée, elle attendit les représailles.

« Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. De. Sacrifices. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit !! Quand à **tes **enfants, tu les voulus … et si leur éducation n'est pas satisfaisante, ne tend prend qu'à toi ! … _Ma très chère femme,_ nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, tu as toujours su à quoi t'attendre de se mariage ! Tu as fait des choix **assumes les**. Et ne mêle ni Hermione, ni mon père à ceci ! Car tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas ! Maintenant _femme_, tu vas ramasser le désordre que tu as mis et tu vas sortir de cette pièce. Je ne veux plus te voir avant demain ! »

La transe pétrifiée de Mme Malfoy, continua encore jusqu'au moment où Drago rassit sur sa chaise frappa sa pomme sur l'ébène du bureau ayant appartenu à Lucius Malfoy. Et Pansy, tremblante, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie savait (sans doutes possibles) que Drago était le fils de son père.

Un gros soupire s'échappa de Drago quand la porte du bureau se referma. Pansy allait lui faire payer cher son excès de colère. Mais elle avait été trop loin cette fois ci.

………………………………………

La matinée avait très bien commencé, elle et Alice flânaient à la recherche de _la_ robe. L'annuelle soirée de bienfaisance pour les orphelins de la guerre devait se dérouler dans trois semaines et comme chaque année Pansy voulait être la femme la plus en vue de la soirée.

Elles n'avaient pas encore déniché la perle rare, quand Alice s'exclama : « Oh , elle est rayonnante ! J'adore les femmes enceintes … » Pansy suivit le regard de sa compagne. Les déblatérages de Mme Zabini semblèrent soudain s'estomper devant _l'énormité de la chose_. Non pas que la **sangdebourbe** était énorme, pas encore.

« J'adorerais que Blaise m'en fasse un. Mais il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il a déjà suffisamment de _terreurs _et de pensions alimentaires. 'Fin tu connais Blaise … Pansy, ça va ? Tu es toute pale… »

Drago avait osez !! Le salopard !!

« Pansy où vas-tu ?… PANSY !!!! »

Pansy avait donc fait iruption, à l'improviste, dans le bureau de son époux et la suite … elle aurait été prévisible.

………………………………………

Ne vous méprennez pas, Pansy avait été amoureuse de son mari. Et en un certain sens, elle l'était encore.

En faite, elle avait eu la vie dont toutes les petites filles de bonne famille rêvent. Un mari beau, riche, sang pure et une magnifique maison avec trois superbes fils. La vie pour laquelle elle avait été élevée, formée.

En vérité, dans le monde parfait de Pansy Malfoy, Drago aurait été fou d'elle, Potter n'aurait pas du gagner, le statu des sangdebourbes n'aurait pas pu changer et Hermione Granger n'aurait pas survécu aux affrontements … mais voilà la réalité l'avait rattrapée.

Même si il lui avait fallu plus de 10 ans pour comprendre que Drago ne l'avait jamais aimé, le message était très bien passé ! Merci bien ! Elle avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq !

Quand Drago avait pris pour la première fois son fils dans ses bras, son visage s'était animé d'une façon dont sa femme ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle avait su que le « _avec le temps on apprend à aimer chérie. Laisse lui du temps. _» de sa mère, ne se réaliserait jamais.

La dépression ne mènerait à rien. Bien ma belle, alors on se secoue et on regarde la situation de manière objective. Ton mari ne t'aime pas, il est malheureux **et alors** ! Tu ne seras sûrement pas la dernière. A part cela tu as une vie de rêve !

Profite ma chérie, profite ! Et elle l'avait fait.

Enviée de tous, elle avait eu une existence fantastique. Elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle avait jamais souhaité. Quand elle avait eu envie d'un autre enfant, Drago lui avait fait. Antoine et Alexandre avaient été ses rayons de soleil.

_Tous en avait prie plein la vue. _

Drago avait été malheureux comme jamais…

Oh, ne croyez surtout pas qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les changements survenus quand _elle_ était réapparue dans la vie de son Drago. Elle s'était renseignée, mais cette petite brune, aux cheveux trop court ne l'avait pas du tout effrayée. Drago avait eu d'autres maîtresses, mais aucune n'avait été sérieuse.

Alors elle avait faite l'aveugle et assumé le beau rôle, tout en profitant de cette liberté nouvellement acquise

Drago était, peu à peu, redevenu celui d'en temps.

Mais quand les regards c'étaient faits plus suspicieux, elle avait exigé son retour dans le lit conjugal. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago lui avait fait peur et elle avait enfin compris le sens de **Malfoy**. Seulement trois mois après elle lui avait permis de revenir dormir dans leur lit. Neuf mois plu tard Antoine 6 ans et Alexandre 1ans avaient accueilli sous leur toit le petit Jules.

Elle se souvenait encore du soir de _leur_ séparation. Cela avait été la première fois que son mari avait refuser quelque chose à Antoine. Les mois suivant, elle l'avait vu souffrir et se décomposer. Son comportement en était devenu pitoyable. Les gens avaient recommencé à jaser.

Elle avait presque été soulagé quand la sang debourbe l'avait repris.

Mais avoir une maîtresse discrète ! Oui ! Un enfant bâtard ! Non !

Et maintenant ? Ah, maintenant si seulement elle pouvait mettre la main sur la _chose et son infâme ventre_.

Les larmes d'humiliation avaient fait place à celles de colère.

Quand la voix d'Antoine l'avait surprise en pleures, la serpentarde en elle,avait crié vengeance.

………………………………………

Drago sirotait avec amertume son cognac. Le couperet de Pansy était tombé. Et il y avait perdu un fils. Antoine avait encore pris le parti de sa mère. Elle l'avait monté de telle sorte que son fils ne lui parlait plus depuis 6 mois.

Et en ce soir de premier septembre, l'accès aux fiançailles arrangées de son fils lui avait été interdit.

L'ironique en lui remarqua que même si il n'assistait pas à l'enchaînement de son fils à une **_bonne_** fille, il en payait toutes les dépenses.

Alors oui, en ce soir festif, il avait la ferme intention de se soûler en imaginant _le superbe l'avenir _ qui se préparait pour son héritier.

Mais voilà, ses plans de beuveries furent interrompus par l'arrivée inattendue de Potter par la cheminée de son bureau. (Pièce qu'Alexandre appelait avec beaucoup d'humour son antre).

Le balafré avait inspecté la pièce d'un aire appréciateur et avait annoncé : « C'est l'heure ».

Pour la première fois de sa vie Drago avait réellement sourie à Harry Potter. Et encore plus incroyablement un sourire incertain lui avait répondu.

Ils avaient rejoins un Ronald souriant d'une oreille à l'autre qui lui avait joyeusement annoncé qu'il était ex astique de le voir enfin car il avait failli y perdre une main.

Un sympathique « connard ! Tout est de ta faute l'avait accueilli » dans la salle.

………………………………………

**A.N. : **Encore un énorme merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

La réaliste en moi se dit que cette fois si encore elle ne croulera pas sous les reviews … mais de toute manière tant que vous ne me faite pas taire !!

**Petites remarques sans réel intérêt :**

**1) **il m'a semblé important que ce soit Harry qui ne soutenait pas du tout la relation d'Hermione qui prévienne Drago… alors que précédemment c'était Ron qui l'avait prévenu.

**2) **J'ai essayé d'être réaliste sur le personnage de Pansy pour la faire passer pour un être humain et pas une sorte de garce ou de crétine comme on le voit souvent… je ne suis pas sure d'avoir réussi … j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

**3)** les noms des garçons sont tous ceux de grands conquérants car il m'a semblé qu'une famille _modeste _comme les Malfoy ne se gênerait sûrement pas .

**Gros bisous**

**À la prochaine**

Didi


	3. catherine

**Chapitre III : Catherine**

« **_ELLE EST NEE L'ILLEGITME ENFANT _**

_Hier soir, tandis que la soirée des fiançailles la plus attendue depuis le célébrissime couple Potter, Hermione Granger, a mis au monde une petite fille de 4.2 kilos. L'enfant (Catherine Granger selon nos sources) n'aurait à l'heure actuelle aucun père reconnu. _

_Hermione Granger, ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, est déjà très connue de nos lecteurs pour ses frasques amoureuses intéressées dont Harry Potter, son soit disant meilleur ami (cf. article du 10/12/04) et le célèbre attrapeur Victor Krum (cf. article du 15/06/06) . Elle se refuse, encore une fois, à faire tout commentaires. _

_Pourtant, chers lecteurs, la vérité a éclaté au grand jour !Quelle n'a pas été la surprise de votre servante , de voir Mr Malfoy arriver en compagnie du survivant à 21 heure précise dans le Hall de St mangouste ! … _

_Drago Malfoy avait été déclaré malade par sa famille ,n'avait soit disant pas pu assister aux fiançailles de son fils aîné Antoine Malfoy avec la sublime Lisianne Piedpointue ! _

_Nous n'avons, jusqu'à présent, pas pu obtenir d'image du nouveau né mais ,cher lecteur, ceci sera rapidement réparé ! … _Blablabla_ … La véritable Lady Malfoy refusant tous commentaires sur l'infidélité de son époux … une pension alimentaire pharaonique … la chute d'une de nos plus ancienne et honorable famille … _Comme ci les Malfoy étaient des saints!! Ma parole la Rita a une mémoire très sélective ! »

- Ron pose se fichu journal et viens voir comme ma filleule est superbe !

- Ta filleule, tu fantasmes Harry !! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Mione sera si irresponsable !!

- Dans vos rêves les éclopés, ma fille aura un parrain digne de se nom !! Pas un griffondor dégénéré !

- MALFOY …

- RON ! tais-toi, tu vas finir par la réveiller !

- La seule personne qui le risque c'est toi Gin !

…»

Mais le bout de chou continua son sommeil paisible, couvée par le regard subjugué de sa mère, ignorant totalement les personnes réunis pour l'accueillir !

………………………………………...

_**Quelque années plus tard : **_

«Très cher Père,

Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que suivant nos accords, vous êtes à présent mon débiteur 50 gallions suite à la perte de notre paris !!!!

Et oui papa, la sauterelle est à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard !! Donc ramène l'argent que je puisse fêter dignement cette rentrée au prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard !

Au fait, pourrais- tu rappeler à Alexandre (aux fesses qui ont franchement besoin de se faire rosser) qu'il est de son devoir, pour l'honneur de la famille, qu'il rappelle à Latiatia Bulstrode que je suis le seul gardien possible !!

Merci d'avance et bon courage à Hermione ! Plus tu vieillis plus tu deviens casse pied !

Jules Malfoy

PS : la sauterelle vous envoie des baisers. Elle vous écrira quand sa chouette reviendra de sa chasse

PS2 : rappelle à Zabini que s'il ne tient pas sa progéniture en laisse, loin de Cathy, parrain ou pas parrain je me verrai dans l'obligation d'y remédier !!»

« J'en étais sure !! Alors comme ça les Malfoy n'achète pas leur place dans l'équipe ??

- Granger, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que lire par-dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un est impoli ?? »

Hermione ne pu retenir son éclat de rire devant le haussement de sourcil dédaigneux de son amant. Le couple assis, en robe de chambre, à table sirotait leur café, tout en lisant les dernières nouvelles de Poulard. (enfin lui il lisait. Elle, elle tentait d'espionner sa correspondance.)

En fin de compte Drago n'avait pas eu à choisir, Pansy l'avait fait pour lui en annonçant son départ pour Paris. Où elle vivait la grande vie (avec l'argent de son mari) et, selon les potins mondains, se noyait dans le champagne en compagnie d'un célèbre mannequin.

Étonnement, les deux plus jeune fils Malfoy avaient préféré vivre au près de leur père dans son «petit » nouveau manoir (le véritable Manoir Malfoy étant toujours à leur mère ).

Bien que la découverte de sa maîtresse les ait quelque peu déstabilisés, ils s'étaient rapidement attaché à la femme qui avait dompté leur paternel.

Quand à la petite chipie aux boucles folles, elle avait été unanimement reconnu comme la plus délicieuse sœur que l'on puisse avoir ! La plus gâtée aussi (au plus grand damne de sa mère) ! Et La plus ravissante première année !

«J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois présent pour le thé. Tu pourrais ainsi enfin rencontrer Lisianne. »

Drago leva les yeux des pattes de mouche de son fils, croisant le regard remplis d'espoir d'Hermione. Elle n'avait eu de relâche de tenter rétablir les liens entre père et fils depuis leur aménagement ensemble.

Tâche titanesque qu'en on connaissait la fierté et l'obstination caractéristique à la famille Malfoy. Sa persévérance, de plusieurs années, allait enfin porter ses fruits .

Drago se noya avec bonheur dans le regard moqua de la femme de sa vie, qui lui avait donné la plus merveilleuse petite fille !

« _Oh Papa ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, J'ai 11 ans ! _

_- Mais ma chéri tu seras toujours ma petite poupée !_

_- Pfff !! »_

Et dieux merci, il lui restait encore quelques années avant que sa petite Cathy ne devienne une femme ! Les filles grandissaient vraiment trop vite !!

FIN

AN : Catherine encore un grand nom !!! Ainsi ce termine cette fic !

Au départ je voulais finir cette fic de manière plus réaliste, mais ces temps je suis toute « bluette » et donc j'ai mis une fin très heureuse, pas trop réaliste (disons franchement utopique lol) !! Et puis comme elle traînait depuis maintenant plus de trois mois sur mon ordi, je me suis dis qu'il serait temps d'enfin la publier !!!

En espérant vous avoir au moins fait sourire une ou deux fois avec cette fic, gros bisous

didi


End file.
